Obvious
by Kalli J. Wolfram
Summary: Malex. What happens when Alex and Marissa meet up once again? I suck at summaries. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Alex. Alex. Alex!" the brunette said, tapping the blonde girl on her shoulder. Alex startled out of the daze she had fallen into. "How's never never land this time of year?"

Alex sighed as she looked to the girl. "Cute Jodie."

"Where'd you go off to?" Her ex's brows furrowed. "You were thinking about that girl again weren't you?"

"What? No way. I'm…over her," Alex said, trying to hide the uncertainty she really felt in that statement and by the look on Jodie's face she had failed miserably. "I am."

Jodie rolled her eyes. "Look, I may not have been the best girlfriend or friend to you, at least not back then, but even I can see that you are still in lo…"

Glancing to her watch, Alex realized that her shift was over. "I have to go. See you at home!"

"Coward!" Jodie called after her.

_I'm not a coward._ Alex inwardly scoffed at herself. _Yea right. I left like the day after Mar…she broke it off and went back to living with my parents._ That had been over a year ago. She'd spent six months living with her parents, couldn't take it, and then went back to the only person she knew would let her in – Jodie. They'd agreed not to date. More along the lines of Jodie backing off after Alex spent the first few weeks moping around the apartment.

As she got into her Jeep, the blonde haired girl looked to the passenger's side and the memory of placing the other heart shaped pendant on Marissa flashed in her mind. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Alex wondered, turning on her car. _It's been so long since I saw her. I got closure. She shouldn't be on my mind._

"After all, I'm sure her and Ryan are very happy," she muttered, letting anger swell inside her instead of self pity.

* * *

Seth sat on the counter, watching Ryan as he made his breakfast. 

"Seth…"

"What?"

"You're kinda creeping me out, man," Ryan said, glancing over his shoulder to him.

"Ryan, when do I not?. Nevermind. Don't answer that. Look, how are things going with you and Marissa?"

"Seth, it's too early to be talking about this."

"What? Dude, we've talked about stuff like this at all times of the day."

Ryan nodded. "True, but I don't want to this morning."

"Ok, well then I'll just have to resort to convincing you to join me to go to ComicCon in L.A. this weekend."

"Marissa and I are…on a 'time out'," Ryan said, then took a large bite of his cereal.

Seth smiled triumphantly. "Oh yea, Summer and I have had plenty of those. Why are you on a time out?"

Ryan shrugged. "You know, we're just…having problems. Seth do me a favor…"

"Anything. Name it and it shall be yours."

"Leave this alone."

"Ok, anything but that."

"I mean it, Seth. No meddling."

_I may not be able to meddle, but I bet Summer could get something out of Marissa._ _Eu-freakin-reaka!_

* * *

"Coop! Wait up!" Summer called to her friend. 

"Hey Sum, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. You know, just decided to come to the mall and do my favorite pastime."

Marissa smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So…" Summer began then smiled.

"You've got that 'Coop, I want to know something' look on your face."

"Do I?" Summer asked.

The taller girl's eyes narrowed. "What'd Seth tell you?"

"Not much."

"Summer…"

"All right, all right. He told me that you and Ryan are on a 'time out' and I just wanted to know why."

Marissa sighed. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't. I promise."

"He saw me looking through some old photos. Ones of me and Alex, actually, and we got into this huge fight and I said we needed a break."

"Oh." A silence fell between the girls for a moment. "Why were you looking at pictures of you and Alex?"

"I just happened to remember that it was her birthday then I got to thinking about the photos I had of the two of us."

"You happened to remember." Summer said, watching her friend, head canting to the side a bit. "Coop, you're not…"

"Sum, c'mon. I told you that night in the mall, I've only ever felt a real connection with one person and that was Ryan."

"Yea, but that was before you ran the girl out of town. Sometimes it takes something big like that to make one realize their true feelings."

"Like your almost trip to Italy with Zack?"

"Exactly." Summer's brows knitted. "Hey, don't try to get me off the subject missy."

"Shoe sale," Marissa said, pointing to one of the department stores and she smiled widely when Summer let out a squeal of joy. _That was easier than I thought it'd be._

­­

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, first of all: Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate a review. Second: I'm a fairly new fan of the O.C. and haven't watched any of the third season, so if I get anything wrong feel free to let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So my little Summer, what did you manage to find out?" Seth asked, coming to sit beside her on the floor of her room, an arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Well, Cohen this whole thing has to do with Alex."

"Alex?" Seth said, disbelieving. "As in my ex Alex who then dated Marissa who in turn broke Alex's heart? That Alex?"

Summer nodded. "Yes, Cohen that Alex."

"Huh."

"Huh? That's it? That's all your brain and come up with?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, because that was a twist I was not expecting. But it does explain why Ryan told me to leave it alone."

"He did what?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Seth said, trying to put on as innocent a look as he could but was only met with a glare from his beloved. "What? We both knew that something was wrong with them."

"That's not the point."

"Summer, what does it matter? No matter what the two of us would've gotten in between this sooner or later."

Summer watched Seth, trying to stay mad but finding that she couldn't. "All right. So what do we do?"

"ComiCon is this weekend in L.A." A smile played on his lips. "We could use that as an excuse to go to L.A."

Eyes narrowing, Summer watched her boyfriend. "And of course there's no self-serving reason in that scenario."

"Of course there is that's why I suggested using it as our excuse."

* * *

"I am not avoiding the subject, Jodie," Alex repeated, picking up her pace as the two did inventory for the club. 

"Please. You're ducking this subject like a bobble head."

Alex sighed. "I don't see why you just can't leave this alone."

"Yea well I don't understand why you just won't admit it," she said, placing both hands on her hips.

"There's nothing to admit."

"Bullshit."

"And even if it was true, it wouldn't matter. Her mother was right, I was just the latest instrument of torment for her. I was just a filler until her and Ryan decided to finally get back together. I was just…just…" Alex felt the tears well in her eyes. "Nothing."

Jodie watched Alex's shoulders sink and noticed that she was blinking back tears. "Oh Alex, come here."

Normally Alex wouldn't have agreed, but when Jodie opened her arms to her, she couldn't resist. _Damn it! When did I become such a softy!?_ She thought, but didn't pull out of the comforting embrace.

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Go back to the O.C. and get your girl back."

Alex looked to Jodie as if she had just sprouted another head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"That's…that's…insane." Alex pulled away from Jodie. "Utterly insane."

"Look, either you do it on your own or I'm dragging you down there kicking and screaming and you know I'll do it too."

"You want to help me win Marissa back?"

Jodie smiled lightly. "If it makes you happy then I will, Alex. I want you to be happy and you're not happy. You're miserable…and you're not a good wallower."

"I'm not wallowing." She paused. "Am I?"

"Yes, and it doesn't suit you very well either." Jodie moved back over to her friend, placing an arm around her waist. "C'mon, every girl wants someone to fight for them."

"I did, it backfired."

"No, you fought with Ryan. There's a difference." Jodie laughed lightly. "You need to prove to Marissa that you're willing to make it work, even if that means dealing with her and Ryan's rocky relationship."

With a relenting sigh, Alex nodded. "Fine. I'll see if our boss will give us any time off."

"I'll come with you. You're going to need reinforcements."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I'll make up for it. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all my reviewers! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Cohen!" Summer shouted as she shifted her stance impatiently. "Cohen get down here or we're not going to be able to enact our plan on time!"

Sighing, Seth made his way down the stairs and looked to his girlfriend. "Summer, we've already done the first few phases. I've got Ryan roped in to going with me to ComiCon for protection from those unruly Trekies. Those guys can get vicious."

"I know, I know. Coop is just being really stubborn. I think she senses that we're cooking something up."

"Well after all these years, can you blame her for being suspicious?'

Summer narrowed her eyes. "Cohen, you didn't happen to talk to her did you?"

"What? Summer, c'mon, me talk to Marissa when we need this to go down…" At Summer's gaze, Seth cleared his throat. "Something might've slipped out when I saw her in the hall."

"Cohen!" Summer said then punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Ok. You get Ryan down there and I'll think of another reason to get Marissa down there. Deal?"

Seth nodded. "Deal."

"And you're going to keep quiet, right?"

"I think we're going to be late. See you in the car!" Seth moved passed Summer.

"Cohen!"

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this Jodie," Alex said as she looked at the bag full of clothes on her bed. 

"Alex, you are not backing out. I agreed to cover your shift in order for you to go do this."

Alex nodded. "I know and I appreciate it, but I don't even know what I'm going to say to her. I mean, it's been so long."

"Why don't you say what you've rambled on about when you've hit the bottle of Jack a little too hard?"

"So I should slur my words?" Alex joked and dodged the shirt that her roommate threw at her.

"Alex, you are not chickening out again. This is the girl of your dreams. Go get her."

"Easier said than done, Jodie. What if her and Ryan are as happy as they can be? If I show up I'll just mess that up for her."

"Why not call that guy you use to date up there? He could give you the 411 on Marissa and Ryan."

"Seth. You want me to call Seth?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Well he never could keep a secret," Alex said to herself. _It couldn't hurt. At least it'd let me know if I was wasting my time._

* * *

"Summer, I am _**not**_ going to ComiCon. Besides I thought you wouldn't be caught dead at one of those, how did you put it, 'Geek fests that were only invented so that some guy in a Star Trek suit could jerk off to the women dressed like Xena' events?" 

Summer nodded. "I know and you're totally right. I got to thinking and I came up with something different for us to do this weekend."

Intrigued, Marissa looked to her friend. "Oh yea? What's that?"

"Think about it: when was the last time you and I just had a weekend to hang out together? And if it's in L.A. then Cohen will got off our backs with ComiCon. He'll be happy that we're just in the same city as him."

"But what would we do there, Sum?"

"I heard about this great club that just opened up a few months ago. Sounds like a real blast. We could hit the clubs while the boys hit the comics."

Thinking it over, Marissa looked into her locker, pretending to be looking for a book instead of at the picture of her and Alex that was taped to the inside. Looking back to her friend, Marissa smiled. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yea. Sounds like fun. Besides, if I don't go you'll have to listen to Seth talk about the happenings of his day."

"Thanks Coop. You're my savior."

_Don't thank me. Thank the fact that there's a certain blonde haired girl that I wouldn't mind seeing,_ Marissa thought as she walked down the hall with Summer. _Would could it hurt to see her? I mean, the past is the past, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's foot tapped impatiently as she waited for Seth to pick up his cell phone. True, it was a little early. _Maybe calling him at five in the morning is a little desperate,_ she thought then took in a calming breath. "Damnit Seth, pick up."

As if on cue, the ringing stopped and a groggy voice mumbled, "Hello?"

"Hi, Seth. It's me."

"Me?" Something in the background told Alex that Seth was looking for his clock. "I don't know anyone named Me, especially at 5 am."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Seth, it's me, Alex."

"Alex? Oh, uh, hey." A silence fell between them. "So, why are you calling me? Everything all right?"

"Yea, well…actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Um, ok. What do you need?"

Alex cleared her throat. "I want…I want to know about Marissa and…"

"Ryan," Seth finished for her. "Right?"

"Yea."

"Are you still in L.A.?" Seth asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because the Fantastic Four are headed down to L.A. for ComiCon."

"You got the other three to agree to ComiCon?" Alex asked, disbelieving then shook her head. _Stay on task._ "You guys are coming here?"

"Uh-huh. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Alex nodded, even though she knew Seth couldn't see. "For the first time, I think I am…and my boss will be happy to know that I'm not actually leaving."

"Wait, you were going to leave?"

"So that I could get Marissa back, which brings me back to my original question."

Seth yawned. "Let me go downstairs, get some coffee, and then I'll call you back with the skinny on those two, ok?"

Smiling, Alex replied, "Yea. Oh, and Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for a friend…who dated another female friend…"

"Good-bye Seth."

When Alex set the phone down, she found that he large grin that had formed on her lips was not going to go away anytime soon. _What if things are great with her and Ryan though?_ She thought, but by the sound of Seth's voice – nevermind the fact that it was so early in the morning – something was off. _Maybe things'll work out._ For the first time in a long while, Alex actually felt a flicker of hope spring up.

* * *

"Ok, guess who I got an early morning call from today?" Seth said as he came to be in step with Summer. 

"You've got me, Cohen."

"Alex."

Summer stopped walking. "Alex?"

Seth nodded. "Yep."

"Well, why did she call you?"

"To find out how Marissa and Ryan were doing. And I found out that she was planning to come up here this weekend to try and win Marissa back."

"Oh my God, Cohen this is perfect." Summer placed a hand on his arm. "We can help Alex out."

"Yea and once the two are back together maybe we can get some pictures or a video tape of those two kissing real slow like," Seth said.

"Cohen, what is so appealing to you about not being wanted by the opposite sex? Or why is it appealing to the male population in general?"

Seth shrugged. "You got me."

"Right. Well, now we're going to resort to plan C."

Seth's brow furrowed. "We have a plan C?"

"No, but we will. C'mon."­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Marissa sat in her room, looking through the shoebox full of pictures and mementos that she had from her relationship with Alex. The blonde haired girl had been in her minds so often lately that on the inside she felt like a little kid after learning that they get to go to Disneyland for the first time. The majority of the photos were taken on the beach where the two had shared their first kiss. _I did really want it to work,_ she thought and a small, sad smile formed on her face. 

"Just like everything else in my life, I managed to screw it up," Marissa said aloud to herself. Her voice seemed to echo in the empty room. "And it's too quiet in here. I think some music is needed." Standing, Marissa walked over to her radio and switched it on.

"Maybe you've been through this before  
But it's my first time so please ignore  
The next few lines cause they're directed at you  
I can't always be waiting, waiting on you  
I can't always be playing, playing your fool…"

Marissa turned off the radio, the lyrics hitting a little too close to home for her liking. "Then again, maybe silence is good."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers!! I appreciate all your comments!! The song in the last bit is Sitting, Waiting, Wishing by Jack Johnson. Let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Summer, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we usually try to get Ryan and Marissa back together?"

"You're not wrong, Cohen." Looking over to Seth, Summer rose a signal brow in curiosity. "And where'd that even come from?"

"Well, we're now trying to get Marissa and Alex back together. It's just out of the norm for us."

Summer nodded. "True, but as I've said Ryan and Marissa as a couple just doesn't work. Besides, you told me that Alex was really into Coop."

"She still is. Alex still loves her," Seth said, then added, "I can relate to loving someone even though you think you can't have them."

Summer tried to hide the smile pulling at her lips. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh," Seth replied simply.

"Poor girl." Summer giggled when Seth threw a piece of paper at her. "Ok Cohen, enough kidding around. Let's run over our plan again."

"Ok."

Clearing her throat, Summer straightened in her chair. "You keep Ryan busy at the hotel room while Coop and I hit the club that Alex works at. You said she's one of the bar tenders?" At Seth's nod, Summer continued, "Well if the club's anything like The Bait Shop it'll have all types of drinks. I'll suggest Coop goes to get us something to drink while I grab us a seat. The two will be reunited and then the rest is up to them."

"Right and if they get stuck, we'll help them along the way." Seth smiled widely.

"Of course, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"There's just one thing I want to know."

"What's that Cohen?"

"How long are we going to keep Ryan out of the loop? I do not want to be the one in Kid Chino's way when he learns that we've conspired against him. And what excuse am I supposed to use?"

"It'll be up to Marissa, or more likely Alex, to tell Ryan and as far as your excuse…well, you'll just have to use that gray squishy thing between your ears to make up a good one."

"Maybe I should take Captain Oats for backup." Summer laughed at Seth's comment. "What? I'm serious."

* * *

"I'll have you know I think it's a really good idea, Lex," Jodie said after listening to the plan that Alex and her Newport buddies had cooked up. "Very cute." 

"Yea, it is. Doesn't help my nerves any though."

Jodie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll be fine. I bet when she sees you she won't know what to say."

Alex sighed. "Whether or not that would be considered a good or bad thing is up for debate."

"You're being paranoid Alex."

"Look, knowing that Ryan is going to be around doesn't help, ok. The last time him and I saw each other was at that bonfire where I had one ex-con and another buddy try to beat him up." She leaned back into the couch more. "I just don't want to upset him."

"You can handle your own."

"That's not the point."

Jodie laughed lightly. "Alex you've spent a year and a half miserable because this girl hasn't been in your life. I know you won't do anything to screw it up."

"It's not really me I'm worried about. It's Ryan and his fists of fury and Seth with his big mouth."

* * *

"Ryan!" Seth called. "Dude, wait up!" 

"Not now, Seth. I'm late for class."

"I know, which is why I'm lucky that I caught you."

Sighing, Ryan looked to his friend. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you're excited about ComiCon this weekend buddy."

"Hmm, let's see: am I excited about keeping you safe from a bunch of Star Trek fanatics?" he said sarcastically.

"Ha, you are one funny guy, you know that?"

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"What? I'm not acting weird."

Narrowing his eyes, Ryan watched Seth closely. "You're scheming."

"No I'm not," Seth replied a little too quickly and felt his pulse speed up.

"Seth, I told you to leave the whole Marissa and I thing alone." With a glance down to his watch, Ryan muttered a curse under his breath then picked up his pace. "Look, I've got to go man, but I mean it. Stay out of it."

"Hey, this is me we're talking about!" Seth called to Ryan's back.

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid of!" Ryan called back over his shoulder.

* * *

And in another part of Harbor High, Marissa was currently spacing out in her English class. That night on the beach played out in her mind. 

"_You want to tell me what the hell is going on!?" Marissa asked._

"_I just want to talk."_

"_You want to talk? Why don't you tell me why you two skeezy ex cons to my school bonfire?" Marissa could feel her pulse quickening._

"_I am sorry if I interrupted your bonfire it jus seems like that's all you ever do lately!" Alex yelled, frustration obvious in her blue eyes._

"_Well I didn't realize that moving in with you meant giving up my life!" Marissa yelled back._

_Taking a step forward Alex said, "I didn't ask you to give up your life, all I ever wanted was to be apart of it!"_

"_Well this…" Marissa pointed to the bonfire, her frustration and anger flaring. "Is my life! So what do you think?" She asked, looking to Alex as she sat down on a log. The frustration had seemed to leave Alex's blue eyes and was instead replaced with hurt as she came to sit across from her._

"…_I think…this is your life…" Her voice cracked a bit and Marissa knew Alex was fighting off tears. "And I don't fit in. Pep rally's, cheerleaders…boys…"_

"_Nothing happened with Ryan."_

"_Yeah not yet but what do you give it? A week? A month?"_

_"I really wanted this to work between us." Marissa looked to the blonde haired girl. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you." She watched as Alex nodded._

"Miss Cooper!" the teachers voice said, bringing Marissa out of her daze.

Pushing down the pain that came with the memory, Marissa looked to the teacher. "Yes?"

"Would you like to read the next two pages?"

"Uh, sure." Marissa glanced over to the nearest student to find the page she should've been on.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank's to all my reviewers! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Next is the trip to L.A. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought that we were never going to get out of the house man," Seth said as he relaxed into the seat a little more.

"What did you expect, Seth? The last time we said that we were going to ComiCon, we took a detour to Tijuana. Can't blame your parents for being cautious."

Seth nodded, "Yea, good point."

"Look, I know that you and Summer have been up to something so I know Marissa is going to be around. I just hope that there isn't a repeat of TJ." Ryan looked over to his friend. "And I told you to leave it alone."

"Dude, I know and I did."

"What?" Ryan asked, slightly shocked.

"We're going to ComiCon and Summer and Marissa are going to be doing something completely different."

"Whoa, wait, you actually listened to me?"

"Look buddy, I finally get it ok? You and Marissa just…"

"Are impossible," he finished then sighed.

"Exactly." Seth placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Besides, ComiCon is going to be awesome! So lighten up!"

* * *

"Coop are you ok? You seem to be a little nervous," Summer said, looking over to her friend from where she sat in the passenger seat. 

"I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Summer said, disbelieving.

"I am."

"Coop, this is me."

Marissa relented with a sigh. "Ok. Well, I kinda only agreed to come along on this thing because I've been thinking about…someone a lot lately."

"Someone who lives in L.A."

"Yea," Marissa replied, nodding slightly.

"I see. Who would this person be?"

"You don't know them." Marissa cleared her throat. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Sure." Summer said simply, pushing down the smile that was trying to form on her lips. So, Marissa _did_ want to see Alex. This was good news. It'd make things run a whole lot smoother.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for how short the chapter is. Next up is the meeting. Sorry for the wait as well. Thanks to all my reviewers! ) R&R please. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex, just out of curiosity, why did you fall for Marissa?" Jodie asked as she watched her roommate who was currently going through her closet looking for an outfit to wear. Tonight was the night that Marissa would be coming back into her friend's life, or at least that what Jodie knew Alex hoped would happen.

Sighing Alex turned to face Jodie, watching her in silence as she thought. "It was a lot of little things really."

"Like what?" Jodie asked, her head canting to the side a bit.

"Well, for instance…" Alex began as she took a seat on the bed. "all I had to do was think of Marissa and I'd smile a smile that would refuse to go away. Being around her, be it an hour or five minutes, could turn my whole day around. Marissa brought every romantic notion that I had laughed at or thought to be phony at one point or another come to life."

"Wow." Jodie said, both brows raised. "So she was the real deal."

"Yea," she replied. "You and I were good, Jodie, but…"

Jodie snorted. "Alex, stop. Our relationship consisted of constant fighting and a lot of make-up sex. We were you're typical on again, off again couple. It wasn't healthy. We didn't have what it takes to make a relationship work. Besides, we were destined to be friends, not lovers. I mean we're closer than ever now."

Alex smiled lightly. "You do make a good point."

"Of course I do," Jodie replied smugly.

Alex let out a breath and her hands rubbed her bare arms. "Ugh, I am so…"

"Excited?"

Alex shook her head. "Nervous. Well actually, I'm kind of…scared."

Brows furrowing, Jodie moved to sit beside her friend. "What do you mean?"

"As much as I love Marissa, I'm afraid of being hurt again. I don't think I could handle having it happen again," Alex admitted in a near mutter.

Jodie placed her arm around Alex's shoulders and squeezed her gently. "You have every right to feel that way and that is a risk you're taking. But Alex, you can't let that fear stop you. She's worth the risk, isn't she?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"Then that's all you need to know. All you need to care about." Jodie smiled lightly. "Besides, it's her loss if she doesn't take you back."

Alex returned the smile then chuckled. "Who would've thought that you would be the one to help me get Marissa back, eh?"

Jodie laughed. "The Fates work in mysterious ways." After removing her arm, Jodie nudged Alex lightly. "Now c'mon, we've got an hour until our shit starts and you are still without an outfit to wear."

* * *

"Ugh! After a day of shopping in Los Angeles and walking around I can practically feel the L.A. smog seeping into my pores," Marissa exclaimed as the two girls walked into their hotel room. They'd opted for sharing the same hotel room. 

Summer smiled widely. "You wimp."

Marissa stuck out her tongue at her friend as she placed her bags down on the floor. "So when does this club that you want to go to open anyway?"

"An hour from now," Summer replied.

"Well then I'm going to hop in a shower and be reminded of what it feels like to feel clean," Marissa joked. She moved over to her bag and pulled out fresh clothes before moving over to the closet and pulling out one of the two robes.

"Ok, just do me a favor and don't stay in there too long. I've got to get ready too."

"No promises," Marissa said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

As soon as Summer heard the shower water running, she grabbed her cell phone from her bag and moved out to the balcony. She figured that with Marissa in the shower now was the best time to check in with Seth. Summer dialed the number and he picked up after the second ring.

"Yellow?"

"Cohen, how goes it at Geek Fest 2006?" Summer quipped but didn't give him time to retort. "Where's the other half of the dynamic duo?"

"He's at the hotel."

"What?" Summer asked, brows knitting. "Cohen, you were supposed to…"

"Calm down, Summer," Seth interrupted. "I'm at the hotel too. And for your information, 'Geek Fest 2006' concluded a little over an hour ago."

"Uh-huh." Summer sighed and leaned onto the railing. "So that means everything's going according to plan."

"Yeah. Ryan's currently getting cleaned up."

"So what are you two going to do tonight?"

"Watch movies."

"That's it?" Summer asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. After spending a good portion of the day in a crowded room with strangers in costumes, Ryan said he didn't want to go out tonight."

Summer smiled. "Good. Well Coop and I will be heading out soon. Make sure that Ryan stays at the hotel tonight, Seth."

"Summer, I know what I've got to do."

"What you know and what usually happens are two completely different things, Cohen."

"Not all the time," Seth replied in a defensive tone that caused Summer to laugh.

"Well, good luck anyway."

Seth sighed. "Yea, you too."

* * *

The line outside the club was long. Marissa had thought that her and Summer would've had to wait it out, but to her surprise her friend had managed to secure V.I.P. passes. She was sure Summer was planning something and she just hoped that it wasn't a convenient "run in" with Ryan. 

As the two wove their way through the crowd and to the V.I.P. section, Marissa couldn't help but noticed that, although the place was much bigger, it resembled The Bait Shop quite a bit. Her stomach did a summersault at that thought. Once at their reserved table, she looked over to Summer, eyes narrowed.

"What?" Summer asked.

"You've got something up your sleeve, don't you Sum?"

"Why would you think that? Just because I happened to get us V.I.P. passes?"

"Yes."

Summer rolled her eyes. "I told you this place was new and popular. It only made sense that we get passes. Otherwise we would've had to stand out in that line. Besides, if I had something planned don't you think that convenient run in with Ryan and Cohen would've already occurred?"

Marissa watched her friend closely, looking for any flaws in the innocent act she was sure Summer was putting on but didn't find any. With a shrug she said, "Ok, I believe you."

"You're getting too suspicious for your own good, Coop."

Marissa laughed. "Wait 'til I get older."

"Oi!" The two girls laughed. "Hey, I'm thirsty. How bout you go get us some drinks, huh?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Same as always."

"Ok, two Mountain Dews then," Marissa said then got up from her chair. As she made her way through the crowd once again Marissa felt herself relaxing a little more. After all the time she'd spent thinking about Alex since her and Ryan's thought, she doubted that anything they had to say to each other would've been pretty. _No point in dwelling on that now though. You're here with you're friend and are going to have a good time._ Finally reaching the bar, Marissa noticed a blonde haired bartender with her back turned to her was the closest and best bet for being able to order.

"Excuse me!" Marissa shouted over the music. "Can I get…" The woman turned around and Marissa gaze was met with familiar blue eyes. "Alex?!"

"Marissa," Alex said, looking just as surprised as she was.

In that moment the rest of the club goers faded away and the only thing she could hear was her rapidly fluttering heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this one is longer than the last chapter and I know I've kind of left it at a cliffy. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!!! Please R&R. 


End file.
